Saving You
by Loutje555
Summary: What happens when two guys come to east high and kidnap Gabby will the wildcats find her or not, Troyella Chaylor Zekepay
1. Trailer

**They where the perfect couple**

Shows Gabriella and Troy smiling at eachother

**But one day the hell breaks loose**

Shows Gabriella is scared and Troy sitting on the ground tied up

**What will happen if they take one of the wildcats away**

Shows a man take Gabriella away

**Will they find her**

Troy gets a message

**Or will it be to late**

They fire a shot

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Troy smiling

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella crying

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Standing by her locker

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Chad playing baseball

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

Talking with Gabriella by the pool

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Talking to Sharpay

**In**

Saving You


	2. Embarrassing

I don't own anything

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started normal for the wildcats, Troy was woken by his mom to come for breakfast, Gabriella was in her bathroom chancing and fixing her hair, Sharpay was practicing her voice for drama club, Zeke made him and his family breakfast because he loved to do that, Chad was still sleeping and Taylor was still buzzy with her homework

**Gabriella**

Gabriella was in her bathroom when her mother called her

"Gabriella breakfast is ready"her mom screamed upstairs

"Okay I will be right there" she screamed back to her mom and walked back to her room to get her stuff

Gabriella walks downstairs and takes a seat at the dining table

"Gabby, don't forget you have to come home straight ahead"

"No I won't forget but I have to go now okay, see yah tonight"

Gabriella walks to her mom and her mom gives her a kiss on her cheek

**Troy**

"So are you coming to the extra practice i planned today?" Mr Bolton looked at his son while he sipped his coffee

"Uhm yeah dad I will be there" he took a bite of his pancake _but why today I want to be with Brie_ he thought

"Jack don't forget we have a important dinner tonight and Troy I want you to be there too"Mrs Bolton looked at them while they where eating

Mr Bolton and Troy both nodded and Troy left his plate on the table "Bye I am going now see yah later mom

Troy walks out of his house and walks on his way to school he thought to walk because it was a beautiful day but what he didn't know that his day will end in a living hell

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walks to the corner from the street when she sees Troy and runs to him and covers his eyes with her hands

"Guess who"Gabriella giggled,

"Is it someone that I know" Troy smirked and turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips

Gabriella pulls back and smiles "Yes you know her very well" she leaned in to give him a peck on his lips

Troy pulled back"So what are you doing after school" hoping she would say nothing because he didn't want to go to the extra practice his dad planned

Gabriella sighed "Sorry hon but today I have to come home straight ahead, because of you know what

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was Saturday night and Gabriella was in her room and Troy knocked on her balcony door and she opened it _

"_Hey gorges"He said, smirking_

_Gabriella smiled happy because she wanted to be with someone because her mom wasn't home "Hey, what are you doing here"_

_Well I thought you needed someone to be with you " he said smirking and gave her a kiss_

"_Well you thought right"she smiled and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and she asked with her tough for entrance and he gave her_

_A few hour later Gabriella and Troy where laying underneath a sheet and the where trying to breath again_

"_W..ow..that..was..a..amazing.."Troy looked at Gabriella a smiled happy while he tried to catch his breath again_

"_Yeah..it was"Gabriella put her head on his chest _

_The both sat up very quickly when they heard a door closing and someone walking upstairs and her mom walked into the room and saw them_

"_GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ"She was angry because the only daughter she had had just made love to her boyfriend_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"_Well admit it"She loo_ked at him"It was quite embarrassing when she found us"She blushed a little again just like that night

Troy looked at her and laughed a little "Yeah it was but I can't believe she freaked out"

She looked at him confused "What about your parents weren't they freaking out"

Troy looked at her"No they weren't but I don't know why not" he looked confused too

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 minutes walking they arrived at the school and when they where in front of the school they met up with there friends

"So how was you weekend Gabby"Sharpay asked her because she knew a little about there romance

"Why do you want to know"Gabriella looked around and saw a black van"Hey guys from who is that black van?"

Chad looked around and saw it he was confused because it wasn't there yesterday" I don't know maybe there is a new teacher or something

The bell rang and they went to homeroom with Darbus

So what did you think so far? What will happen next


	3. Secret

I don't own anything

In homeroom everything was going the same as always Chad was sleeping and Sharpay was doing her nails and Mrs Darbus was talking about Drama again

After 2 periods it was lunchtime and the girls where sitting outside in the grass because the wetter was beautiful

"So are the guys coming"Gabriella asked them

"No, they were gonna shoot some hoops"Taylor looked at Gabriella and saw that she was relieved "Why do you ask?" She asked curious

"Well I have to tell you guys something" Gabriella looked down with a sad face

"What is it?" Sharpay asked her because of Gabriella sad face she was starting to get worried

"I..I Think I am..am"Gabriella stuttered because she didn't know how to say it to her friends _how am I gonna say this _she thought

Sharpay looked at her curious "You think you are what?"

"..pregnant.."she mumbled because she was terrified of how they where gonna react

Sharpay and Taylor were looking at each other in shocked because of what the just heard

Sharpay takes her hand and looks at her "Are you sure?"

Gabriella looking down "Uhm yeah, my period didn't come this week and Troy and I slept with each other this weekend

Taylor looks at her friend "But you used protection right?"

"Uhm I don't know it happened so fast I don't know if we did

"Did you took a pregnancy test?" Sharpay said

"Yeah I did yesterday and it turned out positive"Gabriella thought back at yesterday

**FLASHBACK**

_**Gabriella POV**_

_I stood up feeling nauseas and when I was next to my bed I ran into the bathroom and trowed up above the toilet I was glad my mom wasn't home so she didn't came to ask if I was alright_

"_Why do I feel so bad?" I asked myself_

"_Maybe its something wrong that I ate yesterday" I walked back into my room but I ran back to the toilet and trowed up_

_**This can't be **I thought by myself_

_I went to a drug store and bought myself a pregnancy test and when I got home I took the test and looked at it and said "Now we wait"_

_When I got back into my room my phone rang and saw that it was my dad so I picked up_

"_Hey daddy!" I said happy_

"_Hey baby" He said happy_

"_How is everything" He asked_

"_Good" I lied because I knew I wasn't_

"_Good, well I called you because I am gonna be coming by this week and I thought we could do thinks, just like old times" he said and laughed between it_

"_Really, you are coming here!! I said exited "I can't wait till you are here" I had a huge smile on my face_

_Well I have to go now, so see you soon sweetie" He said_

"_Okay, bye daddy" I said happy_

"_Bye" _

_We hang up and I went to my computer and I totally forgot about the pregnancy test and after a while I went to my bathroom and saw the test on my sink, I didn't saw the result and I sat there for a while _

"_Okay Gabs you have to see what the result is now" I told myself and I stood up slowly and walked to my sink to find the result_

"_Positive" I told me and I broke down in tears_

**END FLASHBACK**

In the meantime with two guys in the van in front of the school

"So what are we doing here?"a thick guy with blond hair said

"Didn't you heard what I told this morning you idiot?" a angry large guy with dark curly hair asked

"Yeah but I still don't get it" the thick guy told him

"Do you see that girl in front of the school with dark curly hair?" the large man said

"Yeah, Garry I see her" the thick guy said

"Well, Simon that is Gabriella Montez she is the daughter of John Montez" Garry told him while he was looking at Gabriella

"So what do you want with that Montez girl?" Simon asked confused

"We are gonna take her away from her father and he will be devastated and so will be his wife"Garry laughed evil at the thought about it

"Oh well when are we gonna do that" Simon asked him

"Soon" Garry said and looked at Gabriella who stood up and walked away with the other two girls

So what did you think about this chapter please review


	4. Hostage

I don't own anything

The lunchtime was over and the girls walked back to their lockers to get their for the next periods

Gabriella arrived at her locker and picked her books out of it

"Missed me?" a familiar voice asked her behind her back

She turned around and smiled at Troy "What do you think?"

Troy kissed Gabriella with a lot of passion and after a few minutes he pulled back "So ready for class, we have Math"

"Yeah I am ready"She said and closed her locker and Troy took her hand and walked to their class

In Math class

"So did you tell him yet" Taylor whispered to Gabriella

"No I didn't, maybe I will tell him tonight"

"Tonight?" Taylor asked curious

"Yeah tonight we are going to watch a movie at my house" Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face and looked at Troy who was looking at her

"_She is so cute when she smiles"_Troy thought

It was no last period and all the wildcats**(AN: Included Ryan and Sharpay) **had homeroom with Darbus again

Troy turned around to Chad and said "Dude, two times Darbus on one day is killing me"

Chad laughed "Dude, I know"

"Mr Bolton and Mr Danforth please be quiet or I have to send both of you to detention" Mrs Darbus said while walking through the classroom

A few minutes later the door swings open and two guys walk into the classrooms and one of them takes his gun out of his pocket and shoots in the air

"Everybody on the ground now!!"Garry said

Everybody where sitting on the ground and they all where scared

"Dude, what is going on here"Troy asked Chad confused

"How am I supposed to know that" Chad snap at him

The two man hear them and walked to them and Simon took Chad and Garry took Troy and pointed the gun at him

Gabriella saw that and stood up"NO!! Please don't hurt him"

Garry threw Troy to the wall and Troy hit with his arm the wall and cried in pain

Garry walked to Gabriella and stroke his hand over her cheek"And who are you beautiful" he asked her but he already knew

Gabriella had already tears in her eyes because she was scared what was going to happen " G.. Ga..Gabriella"

"So Gabriella why can't I hurt him" he asked her

"Because he is my b..boyfriend"she said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"Okay everybody go sit by the wall so we can see you all"Garry said

Gabriella wanted to walk to the wall but Garry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him "Not you beautiful"

Troy who was holding his arm because it hurt thought "_What the hell"_

"Just sit down here sweetheart and nobody will get hurt"Garry said with a evil smile on his face

Gabriella did what he said and sat down on the chair she looked down at Troy and saw anger in his eyes but also fear

Garry walked to Simon and talked with each other but nobody could hear what they said

"Do you have the rope with you"Garry asked Simon

"Yeah its in the bag that is on the desk"Simon said and nodded to the bag on the desk

"Okay just keep a eye on her boyfriend"Garry said and after that he walked to the desk and to the bag and took the rope out of the bag and walked back to Gabriella

"You have to stand up sweetheart so that I can't tie you beautiful wrists"Garry whispered in her ear

Gabriella eyes winded a bit and stood up and Garry took her wrists and tie them up very tied and Gabriella cried in pain because it hurt

Troy saw in Gabriella's eyes that she was in fear but he saw also that she was in pain and thought "_I can't let them hurt her" _and said "Please don't do this to her you are hurting her"

"Simon!"Garry yelled at Simon

Simon made his way over to Troy and punched him in the face

"NO!!"Gabriella cried

Garry pulled Gabriella back on the chair "Tell your boyfriend that if he says something or does something that I will kill you!"he whispered in Gabriella's ear

"Troy don't do anything please don't or he will kill me"Gabriella told Troy while tears where rolling down her cheek

"And let that be a warning to everybody"Garry yelled

So what did you think about it I hope you enjoyed it please review it


	5. Get away

I don't own anything

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_**Garry pulled Gabriella back on the chair "Tell your boyfriend that if he says something or does something that I will kill you!"he whispered in Gabriella's ear**_

"_**Troy don't do anything please don't or he will kill me"Gabriella told Troy while tears where rolling down her cheek**_

"_**And let that be a warning to everybody"Garry yelled**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat on the chair crying and watching to her classmates on the other side from the room and then she met Troy's eyes again and they kept looking at each other for a while

Simon walked over to the window and looked through it and saw the police cars coming

"Garry!"Simon said and mentioned to come look out of the window

Garry walked to the window and saw it too and said "We have to go before the get us is Jerry here?"

"I don't know Garry" Simon said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T KNOW" he yelled at him and this made all the student look over to them

"Call him and ask him if he is by the back door of the school"he told Simon softly so that the student it couldn't hear

"Okay Garry"Simon said and walked to the edge of the room and took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number from Jerry

Garry walked back to Gabriella and sat beside her on the table

"So Gabriella did anyone told you you have beautiful eyes" he said while stroking her cheek this made Gabriella cry even harder and it made it harder for Troy to keep his mouth shut because he didn't want them to kill her

"And you have such a sweet lips but I have to do this" He walked to the bag a took a roll with tape out of it and riped a piece of it and walked back to her and put it on her mouth "So now you can't scream when we are going out of here" Gabriella's eyes went wide because she didn't know what he mean

Simon walked to Garry and they walked to a spot where they couldn't hear them

"Jerry is here"Simon said smiling at Garry

"Good, its time to leave then"Garry said smiling and went back to Gabriella and grabbed her arm and said "Now if anyone comes behind us I will not doubt on shooting you" He pulled Gabriella with him and they walked out of the room

Troy couldn't believe it that they where taking his love of his live and stood up and wanted to walk out of the classroom but Chad pulled him back and said "Dude, what are you doing you could get shot!"

"I can't let them take Brie" He managed to get out of Chad's grip and run out of the room

Everybody in the room where in shock

Taylor ran into Chad's arms and cried into his chest and Sharpay did the same with Zeke and Ryan stood by them

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garry, Simon and Gabriella where walking through the halls of East High

Gabriella tried to struggle but his grip was to tight so she gave up

After a few minutes they stopped in the middle of the hall

"Shh I hear something" Garry said and they where still they heard sound of sneakers on the ground

Gabriella knew the sound of it and knew that Troy was coming

And she was right because he came around the corner

Garry turned around with Gabriella and Gabriella saw Troy standing there

" I thought I told to not come after us"and after that there was a sound of a gun shot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this Chapter please review


	6. Outside the school

**I don't own anything**

**Thanks guys for the reviews**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_**And she was right because he came around the corner**_

_**Garry turned around with Gabriella and Gabriella saw Troy standing there**_

" _**I thought I told to not come after us"and after that there was a sound of a gun shot**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella tried to scream but she couldn't because of the tape on her mouth she was crying harder

Troy fell backwards and cried in pain because Garry shot him in is shoulder it was the same side as when he threw Troy to the wall

"So, now lets go" Garry said and pulled Gabriella with him and started to walk out of the back door

"G..Ga..Gabriella" that was all Troy could manage out before everything went black

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes before the shooting

Everybody was outside all the parents and the student where standing in front of the school including Jack & Lucille Bolton, Maria Montez, Kath & David Evans, Tom Danforth, Johanna McKessie, Lily & Josef Baylor

5 minutes later the cops came and told them to back off a little bit

Jack was searching for Troy but couldn't find him and saw Jason with his mom

"Jason do you know where Troy is?" Jack asked him worriedly

"Uhm I think the are still in the building, coach"

"Omg and the others"

Jason sighed for a moment "Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke are still in there Kelsi and I where the only one from or gang to manage to get out I think they are still in Mrs Darbus class because thats the only class I don't have with them" he said worried because he didn't wanted that one of his friend was gonna get hurt

"Thanks Jason"Jack said and after that he rushed over the the officer

"Officer!! Officer!"Jack yelled

"What mister?"The officer said while turning around

"I know some of the hostages!"

"What are there names?" the officer asked him while he took out a note block out of his pocket

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay & Ryan Evans and Zeke Baylor" Jack never thought that he had to say this he couldn't believe it that is son was held hostage

"Okay thanks for the information mister, we are gonna do anything to get them out of there safe" with that the officer walked away to a van and started to make phone calls

Jack walked back to his wife and the other parents

"What is going on?"Lucille his wife asked him

"Troy is held hostage"and with that Lucile busted out in tears and Jack hold her tight"The also have Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke"

They where all silence the only thing you could here where the sobbing's from the mothers but the didn't last long because the heard a gun shot

Everybody started to scream and Jack pulled away from his wife and ran into the school without noticing from the cops

Lucille didn't know what to do and stood there in shock

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack run through the halls of East High and opened every door that he saw

After a few minutes he walked around the corner and dropped death in his tracks

"_Omg no this can't be!!"_he thought but it was true there was lying his son covered in blood and he ran to him saw he was shot in his shoulder "TROY!! Can you hear me"but there was no response and checked his pulse and he sighed relieved he was alive he quick took out his phone and called a ambulance and after that he called Lucille

"Hello" he heard his wife's voice shivering

"Lucille its me I found Troy he is shot, please give the phone to the officer, okay?

"Okay"that was all Lucille could say and rushed over to the officer and gave him his phone

"Hello"the officer said

"Hello Jack Bolton here to one who told you the names of the hostages, I am in to school and I found my son but he has been shot but is still alive and I already called a ambulance but I haven't seen the people who held them hostages so I am gonna look around" Jack said and stood up and wanted to hang up the phone but he was stopped by the officer

"Mr Bolton stay where you are we are coming in"and with that the officer hang up and told the other cops to go in

After a few minutes the parents saw a ambulance and the officer told the them that it was clear and they could go inside

After a while they came back with Troy and Jack and Lucille rushed over and started crying again"How is my baby boy?"

"He is unconscious honey but we has to go to the hospital come on"Jack told her and they both got into the ambulance

The ambulance drove off and after that the students who where held hostage came out of the school

Chad ran to his dad, Taylor to her mom, Sharpay & Ryan to there parents and Zeke to his parents

Maria was searching for her daughter but she didn't came out of the school and started to get worried "Where is Gabriella?"

Taylor pulled back from her mom and said sobbing "Sorry Mrs Montez but the took her with them"

"No not my baby girl" Mrs Montez felt to the ground in tears and sat there for a while

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think of this chapter please review **


	7. Hospital

**I don't own anything**

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_**Maria was searching for her daughter but she didn't came out of the school and started to get worried "Where is Gabriella?"**_

_**Taylor pulled back from her mom and said "Sorry Mrs Montez but the took her with them"**_

_**"No not my baby girl" Mrs Montez felt to the ground in tears and sat there for a while**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and his parents arrived at the hospital en the paramedics rushed Troy into the hospital and they took him into surgery because they had to remove the bullet very quickly

A few hours later in the waiting room Mr Bolton was walking around he didn't want to lose his son

and Mrs Bolton was sitting in the chair crying she couldn't believe that this was happening to her

baby boy

A few minute later a doctor walked to them "Good afternoon I am James Nolson and I operated your son"

Lucille and Jack looked at him with worry

"How is my baby boy?" Lucille asked him with tears rolling down on her cheek

"He is in the recovery room, we managed to get the bullet out of his shoulder but he can't use it for two months because they shot him at the same side as his broken arm" the doctor told them

"Can we see him"Jack asked while he was holding Lucille who was crying into his chest

"Yes you can follow me"and with that they walked to the recovery room and there he was lying in a hospital

bed Lucille and Jack still couldn't realize who wanted to do this but what they didn't know was that there was a lot worser thing then their son in the hospital. They still didn't know that the people who took them hostage had take Gabriella the love off their sons life with them

------------------------------------------------------------

**Just before Jack went into the building**

When Garry, Simon and Gabriella came at the van from Jerry, Gabriella tried to struggle out of his grip

but it was a wast off time so she tried to scream but that wasn't a good idea because it made Jerry a bit angry and he came out of the van and knocked her with the back of the gun on her head and she past out

Garry and Simon laid Gabriella in the van and Simon went over to the Jerry and sat next to him while Garry

stay back with Gabriella and he tied her legs together and put a blindfold over her eyes so when she woke up

she couldn't see where they were.

In the front with Simon and Jerry

"So where are we going?" Simon looked over at Jerry

Jerry was watching the road but turned his head to Simon and hit Simon's head "You didn't follow me this morning before

you went to the school with Garry! Stupid! We are going out of this state so we have plenty of time to think about what we

gonna do with her" while he said that he looked in the mirror and smiled evil

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital Troy was still asleep and his parents where sitting by his bed

It was 3 hours after Troy came out of surgery and the doctor told them it would take at least 4 hours

But after a few minutes Troy woke up and saw a white room and his parents sitting by his side

"Mom, dad?" Troy felt pain in his shoulder and cried a little in pain and saw his parents looking at him

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Lucille asked him careful

"Like someone shot me" Troy chuckled and then he remembered everything

**Flashback**

"_Missed me?" a familiar voice asked her behind her back_

_She turned around and smiled at Troy "What do you think?"_

"_Everybody on the ground now!!"Garry said_

_Everybody where sitting on the ground and they all where scared_

_Troy saw in Gabriella's eyes that she was in fear but he saw also that she was in pain and thought "**I can't let them hurt her"** and said "Please don't do this to her you are hurting her"_

"_Simon!"Garry yelled at Simon_

_Simon made his way over to Troy and punched him in the face_

"_NO!!"Gabriella __cried_

"_Jerry is here"Simon said smiling at Garry_

"_Good, its time to leave then"Garry said smiling and went back to Gabriella and grabbed her arm and said "Now if anyone comes behind us I will not doubt on shooting you" He pulled Gabriella with him and they walked out of the room_

_Troy couldn't believe it that they where taking his love of his live and stood up and wanted to walk out of the classroom but Chad pulled him back and said "Dude, what are you doing you could get shot!"_

"_I can't let them take Brie" He managed to get out of Chad's grip and run out of the room_

_Garry turned around with Gabriella and Gabriella saw Troy standing there_

" _I thought I told to not come after us"and after that there was a sound of a gun shot_

_Gabriella tried to scream but she couldn't because of the tape on her mouth she was crying harder_

_Troy fell backwards and cried in pain because Garry shot him in is shoulder it was the same side as when he threw Troy to the wall_

"_So, now lets go" Garry said and pulled Gabriella with him and started to walk out of the back door_

"_G..Ga..Gabriella" that was all Troy could manage out before everything went black_

**End Flashback**

Troy gasped for air "G.G.G.GAb-"

"TROY! Breath!!" Jack told him when Lucille grabbed his hand

--------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen next will Troy be able to breath again and will Lucille and Jack find out about Gabriella and Where are they taking her find it out in the next chapter enjoy it and please review**


	8. Bleeding

I don't own anything

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

"_**So, now lets go" Garry said and pulled Gabriella with him and started to walk out of the back door**_

"_**G..Ga..Gabriella" that was all Troy could manage out before everything went black**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**Troy gasped for air "G.G.G.GAb-"**_

_**"TROY! Breathe!" Jack told him when Lucille grabbed his hand**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor rushed in with two nurses and told them things " Mr Bolton you have to breathe, in and out, in and out"

But it didn't help him he still had trouble to breathe and the doctor put an oxygen mask on Troy's mouth so it would help him to breathe normal again

A few minutes later the doctor took the mask away and walk out of the room with the nursers and left the Bolton's alone

"Troy what did you wanted to say?" Lucille asked careful because she didn't want Troy to have another attack

"Gabriella they took her" he looked down with tears threatening to fall 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked him because he didn't understand 

"The hostage-takers took Gabriella with them they hurt her" he said looking out of the hospital window

"Troy honey what do you mean with they hurt her" Lucille looked at his son with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe it what Troy just told them and couldn't believe that someone would take a girl so sweet as Gabriella

"They tied her wrists so tight that I saw she was in pain and when they shot me they knew how much they hurt her heart because she thinks I am death" he told them

"Son she wouldn't think you are death because she loves you to much to think that" he sat down next to him on the chair

"Maybe you right"he sighed "I am gonna sleep now, night"

"Night son" Jack said

"Night baby" Lucille said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry stopped in the woods at a small house they had managed to get out of the state without the police chasing after them

Jerry got out of the car and so did Garry and Simon and left Gabriella alone in the back of the van during the ride she came back into consciousness but she couldn't do anything because she couldn't see anything and couldn't scream and she couldn't get out of the ropes they where to tight

"Okay Garry you take our sweet girl with you to the basement and put the chain around her ankle and untie her legs and put the blindfold off but let the tape on her mouth and don't untie her hands got it?" Jerry told him

"Yeah you got it Jer" and with that he walked back to the van and opened the doors and carried Gabriella in bridal style out of the van into the basement and put her on the bed and he put the chain around her ankle and untied her legs and took the blindfold off and looked into her eyes he saw fear in them and they where watery

"Don't be scared, we are not gonna do anything honey" he stroked his hand on her cheek and walked away and closed the door

Gabriella started to cry hysterical she didn't want this anymore she wanted to be with her mom and she was so exited to see her dad and now she wasn't able to see him and what she wanted to most to be with Troy and the help him she hoped that he was fine and safe but she doubt about it she saw Garry shot him so she prayed that he was alright "_Be alright Troy I need you" _she prayed 

After a few minutes she looked around the room she hadn't seen it yet she was to busy with thinking about what happened, it was a little dark she couldn't see much she saw a table and one chair and she looked for a window but there wasn't one and she felt the chain around her ankle and saw it it was unbreakable and saw that she was sitting on a bed

20 minutes later Jerry came down and this was the first time she could see him he had sandy blond hair just like Troy and had dark colored eyes and he was tall

"So do you like it here?" he asked with a evil smile

Gabriella looked away she was disgusted by his evil smile

Jerry helped Gabriella up and punched her in her stomach and Gabriella gasped in pain and thought " _My baby"_ Jerry repeated that till she laid on her back on the bed crying hysterical and when he wanted to walk away he saw it Gabriella was bleeding 

"WHAT THE HELL" he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"

Garry and Simon heard him and ran down

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Troy was still in the hospital and the wildcats came to visit him

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Chad asked him when the walked into the room

"Hey guys, I am not doing so good" he looked out of the window

Taylor walked to him and grabbed his hand "Troy the police is doing everything to get Gabriella home"

"Why is this happening to her?" he looked at his friends to see if the maybe knew something

"We don't know Troy why this is happening to her" Sharpay said while she walked to his other side from the bed

"I want her back so glade, I want her in my arms and I want her safe not somewhere terrified and crying because I know she is that right now" Troy told them while he tried to hold back his tears but one slipped from his eyes

"We know Troy, we know we want her back too, but we can't do anything right now" Taylor said and sat down on Chad's lap and Chad took one of her hands in his

"Thanks for being here guys" 

"Your welcome captain " Chad gave him a weak smile

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think about it, please review -xxx- Loutje555


	9. Pray for her

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

"_**We don't know Troy why this is happening to her" Sharpay said while she walked to his other side from the bed**_

"_**I want her back so glade, I want her in my arms and I want her safe not somewhere terrified and crying because I know she is that right now" Troy told them while he tried to hold back his tears but one slipped from his eyes**_

"_**We know Troy, we know we want her back too, but we can't do anything right now" Taylor said and sat down on Chad's lap and Chad took one of her hands in his**_

"_**Thanks for being here guys"**_

"_**Your welcome captain " Chad gave him a weak smile**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Jerry whats going on?" Garry looked at him for a second before he saw it

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Jerry yelled after he turned to them

"She is bleeding" Simon said

Garry smacked Simon's head and said "Stupid, we know that"

Gabriella was still laying on the bed crying hysterical and thought _"Why is this happening, Why am I bleeding, Why does this hurt so bad, Is my baby okay_

"Garry, Simon lets go upstairs I need to talk to you" Jerry said walking up the stairs

Garry and Simon followed him and Garry closed the door

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Jerry what the hell did you do?" Garry asked him when he sat down on his chair

"I just punched her in the stomach, thats all" Jerry said walking around the room

"I read something in a magazine that when you fall on get punched in your stomach and you start to bleed that you are miscarrying"Simon took a apple and took a bit of it

"What do you mean" Garry and Jerry said in unison

"She is.. no she was probably pregnant" Simon looked at them

"Okay tonight we are gonna kidnap a nurse from the hospital in the neighborhood so she can clean this mess up" Jerry said and after that he walked out of the door and slammed the door

"I am gonna make her a meal" Garry said and walked into the small kitchen

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy was watching tv when his parents and the doctor came in

"Troy?" Lucille said walking to the bed "We have some news for you"

Troy looked at his mom "Did they found Gabriella?"

Lucille looked down "No they didn't, I am sorry" Lucille could see the disappointment in her son's eyes "But you can go home tomorrow"

"Great" that was all Troy could say for now but deep in his heart he was happy he could go home so he could start to search for Gabriella by himself

"Come on Lucille let give him some rest " Jack took her hand and they walked with the doctor out of the room

A few minutes later someone walked into the door

"Troy?"

Troy looked up to find Mrs Montez standing in the doorway

"Mrs Montez?"

"Now what did I say about that? Call me Maria, Mrs Montez sounds so old" she gave him a weak smile

"Sorry Mrs Mon...I mean Maria" he gave her a weak smile back

Maria sat down next to him and it was silent for a moment

"Listen Maria I am sorry that they took Gabriella, this is all my fault, I could have done something to keep her safe so that she would be here but I didn't" he looked down

"Troy this isn't your fault you couldn't do anything, you tried to safe her and did the best you could" she took his hand in her own hand "Troy she is gonna be fine and she would be back again with is in a matter of time, now we just have to pray for her

They heard a knock on the door

"Come in"

Taylor walked in with Sharpay "Troy, Maria we have to tell you guys something"

Troy looked over at Maria and Maria looked at Troy and Troy thought _"What could it be?"_

Sharpay closed the door and walked over to Troy's bed

"What is it" Maria asked them she was worried

"Well during lunch break Gabriella told us something" Taylor started

"When we heard it we where in shock but this would be a bigger shock for you guys" Sharpay said

"Okay what is it then?" Troy couldn't hold it any longer he wanted to know what it was what Gabriella didn't tell him

"Okay here we go"Sharpay looked at Taylor and she took a deep breathe

"Gabriella is.."Taylor started

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Please review**


	10. Baby

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

_**Taylor walked in with Sharpay "Troy, Maria we have to tell you guys something"**_

_**Troy looked over at Maria and Maria looked at Troy and Troy thought "What could it be?"**_

_**Sharpay closed the door and walked over to Troy's bed**_

"_**What is it" Maria asked them she was worried**_

"_**Well during lunch break Gabriella told us something" Taylor started**_

"_**When we heard it we where in shock but this would be a bigger shock for you guys" Sharpay said**_

"_**Okay what is it then?" Troy couldn't hold it any longer he wanted to know what it was what Gabriella didn't tell him**_

"_**Okay here we go"Sharpay looked at Taylor and she took a deep breathe**_

"_**Gabriella is.."Taylor started**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Gabriella is what?"

Sharpay looks down and mumbles "Gabriella is pregnant"

Maria and Troy looked at each other and they both were shocked

"What?" Troy said hoping they would say anything else

"She is pregnant" Taylor said "She wanted to tell you tonight"

Troy looked the other way and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes"_Why her, Why god did you had to let this happen to her, She is carrying my baby, please let her be safe"_

Maria was already crying and Sharpay and Taylor tried to comfort her but it didn't help and the both knew why

Jack and Lucille walked into the room and saw the 4 of them crying

"Whats going on?" Jack said worried

Taylor walked to Jack and Lucille and said "Its about Gabriella, please take a seat before I tell you"

Lucille and Jack sat down and you could see that Lucille had already tears in her eyes

Taylor continued "Today at lunch break Gabriella told us something and we were shocked about it, she told us that she is pregnant with Troy's child"

There was a akward silence in the room except for some sobs

Troy looked at his parents for a few seconds he was worried because his parents didn't say anything so he looked the other way to Maria and took her hand to let her know he's there for her

"Thats...wow"That was all that Jack could managed to get out of his mouth, Lucille started to cry and Jack looked at his wife and hugged her and let her sob into his chest

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

At the Real State Hospital

"I am off now so if you need me just beep me okay" a woman with blond hair and brown eyes said to the nurse at the front desk

"Alright see you tomorrow Angela" The nurse said

Angela walked out of the hospital to her car when she arrived by her car someone shoved his hand over her mouth

"If you scream, I will kill you do you understand?" Garry asked her Angela nodded quickly she didn't wanted to die she wanted to see her two daughters grow up

Garry took his hand from her mouth and turned her around and saw that Angela was already terrified

"Don't be scared honey, we need you to do something for us" Garry said smiling evil

"I want you to go back into the hospital grab some stuff for a girl that probably having a miscarriage and come back and don't you dare to tell anyone or else"

The words "or else" didn't sound good to Angela and nodded and walked back to the hospital and tried to hold back the tears she had in her eyes

The nurse at the desk saw Angela "I didn't call you so what are you doing back here?"

"Oh nothing I just forgot something, so I am gonna get it now" Angela said and run away

A few minutes later she came back by her car and saw Garry still waiting and gave him the bag with stuff "Here" she said not looking at him she turned around and wanted to walk away but Garry grabbed her arm "Oh no you not going anywhere we need you to help this girl because we don't know anything about it" he pushed Angela in the back of the van with the stuff and locked the door so she couldn't escape and walked over to the drivers seat and got in and drove away

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella was clutching at her stomach the pain was so bad she thought she was gonna die the only thing that keep her from dying was Troy's face that she imaged in her head

The door opened and Jerry walked downstairs

"So does it hurt?" he smirked

Gabriella couldn't say anything the only thing she could was cry

Jerry walked to her and bend down next to her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry honey, we don't want you to die yet so we are getting someone who can help you, so I can have fun with you"

Gabriella eyes widened when she heard the last words come from his mouth and Jerry stood up with a satisfied look on his face and went back upstairs

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy was watching the news he was finally alone his parent went home because the both had to work tomorrow, Maria had to go to the airport to pick up John and Sharpay and Taylor decided to go to the gang to tell them the new Gabriella brought them this morning

Troy got irritated by the television because on the news was everything about the hostage at school and about Gabriella's kidnapping and when he saw her picture again he couldn't handle it anymore and busted out in tears again

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A few hours later downstairs in the basement

Angela had helped Gabriella and she felt better but she hadn't heard the worst part yet

"What's your name honey? Angela asked carefully when she took the tape of her mouth and untied her hands

"Gabriella" Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes

"Well Gabriella, I am sorry to say this but you lost your child" she looked at Gabriella

Gabriella broke down in tears and Angela walked over to her and let her cry into her chest

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Please review, I hope you enjoyed it the last piece of this chapter was a bit of sad to write **


	11. Message

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

_**Angela had helped Gabriella and she felt better but she hadn't heard the worst part yet**_

"_**What's your name honey? Angela asked carefully when she took the tape of her mouth and untied her hands**_

"_**Gabriella" Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes**_

"_**Well Gabriella, I am sorry to say this but you lost your child" she looked at Gabriella**_

_**Gabriella broke down in tears and Angela walked over to her and let her cry into her chest**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

After a few hours of crying Gabriella calmed down and wiped her last tears away and looked at Angela "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"I am Angela Johnsen, I am a nurse from Real State Hospital" Angela gave Gabriella a smile

"But what are you doing here, I mean why didn't they let me bleed to death?" Gabriella said

"I don't think thats what they want"

"But what do they want from me?" Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes again

"I really don't know honey, but I am not gonna let them hurt you alright"

"Alright"

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"So what are we gonna do with the other woman?" Garry looked at Jerry

"I don't know yet, but I have plans with the girl"

"We can kill her or something like that" Simon said

"Yeah we can do that and let the girl watch when we do it"Garry told them

"Thats a great idea, but we are only gonna kill her if the girl doesn't want to do what I want to do" Jerry smirked at what he had in mind for Gabriella

"So when do you want to do that?" Simon gave Jerry a questioning look

"Not tonight she had enough for today" Jerry sat down on the couch and turned on the small tv

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"So do you have a husband?" Gabriella sat against the wall

"No I am engaged, what about you do you have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella started to cry again "I ha-ave a boyfriend but I don't know if he is still alive after he shot him" she looked down

"Honey you have to think he is still alive and that he is gonna do everything to find you" Angela walked over to her and sat beside her and held her while she cried into her chest again

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was 2 weeks after the kidnapping and Troy was laying on his bed thinking but when his father came in he snapped out of the thoughts

"Hey son, how are you doing?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed

"Not good, I miss her, did the police find her? He asked hopeful

"Son, thats why I am here, the police stopped searching for her" Jack looked down to his hands waiting for Troy's reaction

"WHAT!!" he yelled at Jack

"No THEY CAN'T DO THAT, WE HAVE TO FIND HER DAD, WE HAVE TO!!" he stood up and walked to his window and stared at the moon and the stars with tears forming in his eyes

"Sorry son, but we can't do anything anymore"Jack stood up and left the room

Troy stared at the moon and he saw her face and his tears started to roll down over his cheeks and thought _No Brie I am not gonna give up and I am not gonna sit there, I am gonna find you no matter what_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Jack came back downstairs and saw his wife waiting for her with Mr & Mrs Montez

"How did it go?" John asked Jack when he came into the room

"Well you know the way we all thought"Jack sat back down in his chair, Lucille sat on his lap and Jack made little circles on her back to calm her down a little bit because she had started crying again

"Maybe it better if we go home"Maria told them and stood up

"Oh Maria you don't have too, you can stay for a little longer"

"No its okay we have to go home, I have to go to work tomorrow"

"Okay well if you guys need anything you just call us alright"Jack told them and led them to the front door and let them out

"Okay we'll do, good night" and with that they walked over to the car and got in and drove off

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella finally fell asleep after a few day crying hysterical and Angela sat on the chair in the room thinking off a way to get out of this hell

When she stood up and walked over to her supplies she took from the hospital she found her bag laying next to it, she grabbed her bag and started to look for something that could help them to get out

After she emptied her bag she found her cellphone but it had a low battery she walked over to Gabriella and tried to wake her up gently

"Gabriella wake up, I maybe have a way to get out of here"and with that Gabriella sat up and looked at Angela hopeful

"What is it?"

"I found my cellphone maybe we can reach someone"she dialed her fiancé's number but she couldn't reach him

"Damn it, I can't reach him he even wont call him"Angela sat down on the chair"At least we tried something"

"No wait what happens when we send them a text message?"Angela stared at Gabriella confused

"here let me try"Gabriella took the phone out of Angela's hands and started to make a text message

**Troy,**

**Please help me,**

**xoxo Gabriella**

She pressed on the send button after she had dialed Troy's number _Please send this message _she closed her eyes

After a few minutes she looked down at the phone and saw that the text message was gone and the phone told her the text message was delivered with the person she sent it to

"It worked"she smiled at Angela and that was the first time she did after Angela came

Angela walked over to Gabriella and hugged her they both were crying but not from sadness but from happiness

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy was already asleep when his phone started to ring and he thought it was Chad or one of the wildcats and tried to go back to sleep when he couldn't he decided to see from who the text message was

He saw a unfamiliar number and didn't know who it was so he opened the message

**Troy,**

**Please help me,**

**xoxo Gabriella**

He was shocked was this really Gabriella who send this he sat straight up and turned on his light to see if he saw it right and he did he saw the same he saw the first time and pinched himself to see if it was a dream but it wasn't it was real know he knew Gabriella was still alive for now

He stood up and ran out of his room and made his way over to his parents room and opened the door

"MOM, DAD" he yelled at them and the woke up and sat up

"Troy what is going on?"Lucille looked at her alarm clock "Its two in the morning"

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**so what did you think about the new chapter please review and sorry that it took so long but I had exams**


	12. Back Together

Sorry guys that i haven't updated this story but I've been busy lately because of school but here is the next chapter

I don't own anything

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

_**He was shocked was this really Gabriella who send this he sat straight up and turned on his light to see if he saw it right and he did he saw the same he saw the first time and pinched himself to see if it was a dream but it wasn't it was real know he knew Gabriella was still alive for now**_

_**He stood up and ran out of his room and made his way over to his parents room and opened the door**_

"_**MOM, DAD" he yelled at them and the woke up and sat up**_

"_**Troy what is going on?"Lucille looked at her alarm clock "Its two in the morning"**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Mom look at this!!"Troy gave his mother his cellphone

"Troy what-"Lucille looked at the cellphone and read the text message and saw who sent it

"Oh my god! Jack look!!"Lucille gave Jack the phone and Jack looked at it in disbelieve_"Could it be?"_was the only thing he could think off

"DAD!!" Troy yelled at him Jack came out of his senses and saw Troy and Lucille standing in the doorway

"Jack come on we are going down to the police department " Lucille grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom and started to change quickly she wasn't the only one who started to get dressed Jack came out of his bed and started to change as well and Troy ran to his room and started to change and thought _"I am coming Brie don't worry I am gonna find you no matter what" _

After everybody got ready they went to the car and drove off

Troy took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Chad's number

"Hello" Chad said still sleeping

"Dude wake up!!" Troy yelled into his phone

"Wow man! Why are you calling in the midnight when you are supposed to be asleep?!" Chad was fully awake now because of Troy's screaming

"Call the gang and come to the police department" Troy calmed down a little bit

"What why?"

"I'll tell you when you arrive there, just call the gang and come down there as soon as possible" But before Chad could response Troy already hung up

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

2 hours after Gabriella sent the message the both lay asleep on the little bed in the room but with a little smile on their faces

Garry walked downstairs and saw them asleep and wanted to get back upstairs but he noticed something on the table he walked over to the table and saw a cellphone had got it from the table and putted it in his pocket and walked back upstairs

Gabriella stirred a little when she heard the door closing but she was tired from the crying that she felt right back asleep

Garry came back upstairs and walked to the room where Simon and Jerry where

"Um guys we have kinda a problem"

"What is it now Garry, does she have a miscarriage again" Jerry said and he and Simon broke into a laughter and gave each other a high five

"Um no but they might have found a way to talk to other people"

Jerry stopped laughing and stood up from his place "What do you mean?"

"I found this in the room but I don't know if they actually used it" Garry gave Jerry the cellphone Jerry looked through the cellphone to see if they really talked to someone else and then he found

**Troy,**

**Please help me,**

**xoxo Gabriella**

"WTF SHE SENT A MESSAGE TO HER BOYFRIEND!!" Jerry started to yell "Now she is gonna get it!!"

"Wait what do you want to do?"

"Something I wanted to do for almost 2 weeks!"

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

At the Police department the gang gathered around with their parents included Mr & Mrs Montez

Mr Montez wrapped his arms around Mrs Montez waist what was new for the rest of the gang and the parents

Yes it was true Mr & Mrs Montez where back together this was maybe not the perfect timing to get back together when their daughter is being kidnapped but they needed each other

**Flashback:**

_They came back from the Bolton's _

"_Omg I still can't believe they gave up on our daughter"Maria said as tears started to well up in her eyes_

"_Hey we are gonna get her back, I promise you, she would be fine, I am gonna call the FBI the first thing in the morning" John wrapped his arms around Maria as she cried into his chest_

"_But what if they are to late, what if she is dead already, and what about her child she is carrying, they have to find her, I need her"_

"_We have to believe she is still alive and we have to keep fate and you know Gabriella is strong and a fighter just like me"_

_Maria looked up at her ex-husband "What do you mean with a fighter just like you"_

"_I realized how wrong I was to get divorced from the woman I love the most and thats why I am gonna get back here to live her for good and to started my own company because I want to be with my daughter more and I want to be with you again because I missed you and I still love you"_

_Maria was speechless at what John said to her_

"_But I will find my own house if you don't want me to come-" He got interrupted by someone crushing her lips on his_

_After a while Maria broke the kiss "I love you too and I need you too and Gabriella needs you here too so you can move back in with us and start something new"_

**End Flashback **

Everybody was waiting in a room for some news about the text message

After 1 hour the door went open and a officer came in

"Hello I'm officer Bart Green and I worked on the case off Gabriella Montez and now that you brought new evidence we are gonna do or best as we can to find Miss Montez now we know she is still alive

"Did you found anything yet? Troy asked curious

"No I am sorry they are busy with your cellphone in the lab so you can't have it back for a while

"Oh but what if she text me back again?"

"We will call you, but its better if you all go home to rest again while we are gonna get back at the case" Officer Green said

They all nodded and went outside

Outside the police department everybody said there goodbyes and they went all their separate ways

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The door swung open and that made Gabriella and Angela to wake up they looked at the stairs and saw a very angry Jerry come downstairs with Garry and Simon behind him

Jerry made his way over to Gabriella and grabbed her by her throat and pushed her up against the wall "YOU THOUTH YOU WHERE SMART HE? Jerry yelled into her face "BUT GUESS WHAT YOU WHEREN'T" He threw Gabriella on the ground and got on top of her "Now I am gonna do what I did want to do for almost 2 weeks" he started to kiss Gabriella in her neck

"Please... d-don't do t-this"Gabriella already started to cry

"Let her go"Angela yelled at Jerry and ran up to them and got on his back and started to punch him but it didn't help because Garry and Simon came up to them as well and got Angela of off him

"Stay here!"he order Gabriella and he got up and walked over to Angela and punched her in the face "Simon get Gabriella" Simon nodded and walked over to Gabriella and pulled her up on her feet's

"Okay Simon grab a hold of Gabriella's head so she sees us and so that she can't turn away" Simon did what Jerry told him

Gabriella cried hysterical she now knew what Jerry was going to do to her

Jerry got his gun out of his pocket and pointed it on Angela "Its time to say goodbye" Garry took a step aside and walked over to Jerry

Gabriella saw Jerry pointing the gun on Angela and started to move her head but she couldn't because of Simon

After a few seconds Jerry pulled the trigger and a few minutes later Angela fell to the ground

Angela was dead

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

I hope you liked this chapter please review


	13. Tape

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

_**Jerry got his gun out of his pocket and pointed it on Angela "Its time to say goodbye" Garry took a step aside and walked over to Jerry**_

_**Gabriella saw Jerry pointing the gun on Angela and started to move her head but she couldn't because of Simon**_

_**After a few seconds Jerry pulled the trigger and a few minutes later Angela fell to the ground**_

_**Angela was dead**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"C'mon guys lets go"Jerry said and he, Simon and Garry walked upstairs

Gabriella slides down to the ground still looking at the dead body from Angela and she started to sob uncontrollable

Back upstairs with Jerry, Simon, Garry

"What are we gonna do with the body?" Simon sat down on a chair and grabbed a beer from the table

"We, no you guys are gonna bury it while I have my fun with our sweet girl downstairs" Jerry smirked at the thought

"Okay boss" the other two said in union

They got up and walked again downstairs and found Gabriella sitting in the corner and Jerry walked over to her"Don't worry sweetie we aren't gonna kill you we are here to clean up that body over there" He pointed at Angela's body

Gabriella didn't look at him she tried to avoid his face

Jerry grabbed Gabriella's face so she was looking at him "And while they are doing that we are gonna have fun"

Gabriella's eyes wided and her the tears in her eyes ran down her cheeks

Garry and Simon grabbed each a side off Angela's body and dragged it upstairs and closed the door

Jerry took Gabriella in his arms and picked her up and laid her down on the bed and he got on top of him and started to kiss her neck

"P-plea-se don't" she said quietly

"Don't worry honey, this is not gonna hurt" he started to kiss her on the lips and took a pocket knife out of his pocket and cut Gabriella's shirt open and did the same with her skirt and now was Gabriella in only her underwear

Jerry unbuttoned his pants and took off his shirt and lean to Gabriella's ear and whispered into her ear "Take my boxer off or else" Gabriella didn't want to know the or else part so she took off his boxer

Jerry cut Gabriella's bra and took her underpants off and started to kiss Gabriella's body on spots she only liked when Troy did that when his lips met hers he forced himself into her to cause her pain but she couldn't scream because of his lips on hers

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy came back home and went to his room and laid on his bed and fell asleep and started to dream well it wasn't exact a dream it was a nightmare

_Dream: _

"_Hey baby, what are you doing?" he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her head_

"_Um just looking for something to wear tonight for or date you know"_

"_Oh yeah" He turned her around and the looked in each others eyes "I am so happy I have you back save"_

"_Yeah me too" she giggled_

_The doorbell rang and the both went downstairs and Gabriella opened the door and screamed_

_Troy ran to her "Brie whats wrong" he stopped when he saw Jerry holding Gabriella in his arms_

"_Hello Troy, nice to see you again" he said with a evil smile on his face_

"_Let her go!!" Troy ran to him and Jerry threw Gabriella on the ground and he started to fight with Troy_

_Troy punched him in the face and kicked him in his man spot and Jerry fell on the ground and Troy ran over to Gabriella "Baby are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I am fine, Troy watch out!" Troy turned around and found himself got hit with something and passed out_

_After a few minutes he opened his eyes and saw everything blurry but he saw something move on the couch after his vision was normal he saw Jerry on top of Gabriella naked and that he just forced himself into him_

"_GABRIELLA!!" Troy stood up and run to the couch _

_Jerry took a pocket knife out of his jeans who where laying next to them and raised it "Say goodbye Troy to your bitch"Jerry stabbed Gabriella right into her heart and got of her and took his clothes and ran out of the house_

_Troy bend down next to Gabriella "Brie, hang on your gonna be okay" _

"_No I am not Troy"cough"Take care of yourself babe"cough_

"_No Gabriella I need you, I love you!!" he took Gabriella in his arms_

"_I love you too" Gabriella closed her eyes _

_Troy was rocking Gabriella's dead body in his arms and started to cry_

"GABRIELLA" Troy shouted he looked around to see he was in his room and laid himself back down

Lucille and Jack had heard Troy yelling and ran into his room

"Troy baby whats wrong?" Lucille sat down next to him

"Just a bad dream" he told them

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A few days later the cops hadn't found anything yet after that text message and Troy had the same nightmare every night

After Troy came home from school he went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke out off the fridge

Lucille walked in with the mail in her hands and looked up "Oh hey honey, how was school?"

"Boring" he said and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch

Lucille followed him into the living room "Honey there is mail for you" she gave him a package

Troy looked at it confused and opened it in the package was a tape and he put it in the tape recorder and pushed the play button

The screen was black for a couple of minutes and then it turned to something Troy actually didn't want to see

There was his love of his life sitting naked in the corner from the room crying hysterical

Lucille saw it too "Omg!"

The screen turned to three guys that had masks on

"If you want to see her back alive again you have to listen to us!!" Showed Gabriella again but now much closer "We want 5 million dollars in 3 day if you don't have the money than you wont see her back and I will do whatever I want to do with her and she very good at it, bring the money to the park and put it in a bin and when we have the money she is yours again and we let you know where she is and remember you have 3 days" the screen shows Gabriella again and now she is looking into the camera and after that the screen goes black

Lucille had seen everything and started to cry and Troy was about to cry too but he fought back the tears and ran to the phone and called the cops

A hour later everybody is at the Bolton's and saw the tape

Maria cried into John's chest and Jack was holding Lucille

"How do we get 5 million dollars?" Taylor asked with tears in her eyes

"Well I want to give you 2,5 million dollars John" David Evans offered

"Thanks David but what about the other 2,5 million dollar? Maria asked pulling back from John

"Well honey I saved enough money with the company" John looked into her eyes and stroking her cheeks

"How much did you save?" Maria gave him a questioned look

"Something like 10 million dollars"

"WOW Gabriella is rich" Chad said with wide eyes

Taylor smacked his head and shook her head

"Hey! What do you that for" Chad looked at Taylor

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to make a plan on giving the money" Officer Green took out a note block

After 3 hours the made a plan so Troy has to go bring the money to the bin in the park and the cops where gonna hide somewhere so that they wouldn't see them and the rest of the gang and the parents where gonna stay at the Bolton's

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella sat in the corner and started to sing softly

The steps on the stairs

Aren't really there

Feel like there's someone watching me

Shadows on the wall

Whispers down the hall

When I look theres nothing to see

You say that you let her go

Turn the page and closed the door

Can't get inside your head

'cause when I try, she's there instead

Gabriella stands up and walks over to the bed and lays down on it and the tears are streaming down her cheeks

I can't compete with a memory

How can I fight with someone that I can't see?

Theres two of us but it feels like three

I wish her ghost would just let us be

Boy your everything I ever wanted

But I got to let you go 'cause this love is...

Haunted

Haunted

You say that shes gone

That you've moved on

so why do I feel her eyes on me

Invisible chains keep us in pain

Won't you please tell her set you free?

Sometimes when you look past me

Your eyes see someone I can't see

So I've given up this war

'cause I can't fight it anymore

Gabriella takes the sheet that Jerry brought and covers it and starts to sob harder

I can't compete with a memory

How can I fight with someone that I can't see?

Theres two of us but it feels like three

I wish her ghost would just let us be

Boy your everything I ever wanted

But I got to let you go 'cause this love is...

Haunted

Haunted

Wish I could cast a spell to make her spirit leave

The walls close and then its so damn hard to breath

There is nothing I could do about it...

I can't compete with a memory

How can I fight with someone that I can't see?

Theres two of us but it feels like three

I wish her ghost would just let us be

Boy your everything I ever wanted

But I got to let you go 'cause this love is...

Haunted

Haunted

Haunted

Haunted

I don't want to fight anymore

Someone is walking out that door...

Haunted

Haunted

Gabriella crying hysterical "I love you Troy"

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

I hope you liked it please review


	14. The Money

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

_**Haunted**_

_**Haunted**_

_**Gabriella crying hysterical "I love you Troy"**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Three days later the Maria and John got the 5 million dollars and but them in a bag

"Okay lets go bring them the money" he said

"Okay" Maria and John walked to the car and drove over to the Bolton's as they arrived at the Bolton's the gave Troy the money and he went over to his car and was about to get in when his mother came to him and hugged him "Be careful Troy" Lucille said with some tears in her eyes

"I will mom I promise and don't worry the cops will make sure nothing happens to me" He got into the car and drove off

Lucille went back into the house and Jack walked over to her and hugged her and whispered comforting words in her ear

They whole gang and their parents were sitting in the living room and nobody dared to say something so the room was quiet

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Jerry came downstairs and gave Gabriella some clothes "Here put this on, you probably don't want your boyfriend and your family to see you naked"

Gabriella didn't say anything she hadn't had the guts for that so she stayed quiet and looked down to the ground

Gabriella took the clothes and started to put on the shirt but she was stopped by Jerry he had put his hands on her tights and start to rub them Gabriella was about to cry but told herself not to

Jerry turned Gabriella around and kissed her roughly and pushed Gabriella on the bed Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and started to cry Jerry kissed her in her neck and started to unbutton his pants and took them off and he started to kiss his breasts which he hadn't done before and Gabriella started to cry harder she didn't want this anymore she wanted to go home she wanted to see Troy and her parents she wanted to be in Troy's arms knowing that she would be safe

Jerry took of his his boxer and forced himself into her and caused Gabriella to scream in pain this was the 7th time in one week that he had raped her and she felt disgusting

As Jerry was done he collapsed down next to her and Gabriella thought he would get up and put his clothes back on and leave but this time it wasn't he wrapped his arms around her body and covered them with the blanket and whispered in her ear " I hope they don't have the money so I can start my family with you he kissed her in her neck and Gabriella whimpered a little she didn't want to carry his child never so she prayed

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy arrived at the park and walked to the bag with money in the bin and walked back to his car and drove back home _"Let Gabriella be safe"_he thought

When Troy came home everybody looked at them with a hopeful look on his face

"Did you brought the money?"

"Yeah I did and now we have to wait when we get a phone call"

Everybody was sitting their nervous they all wanted Gabriella back and especially her parents and of course Troy

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Jerry stood up and put his pants back on "I have to make a quick call I will be right back" he walked back upstairs and shut the door

Gabriella put the clothes on that she got from Jerry and wiped her tears away she hated this and wanted to go home she wanted to see her dad for the first time in a few months but she already knew he was back in LA for his job

Upstairs with Jerry he dials the number of Garry

**Garry-bold** _Jerry-italic_

**Hello?**

_Do you got the money?_

_**Yeah we have to money we are on our way back**_

_Damn it!!_

**What?**

_Now I can't do what I wanted to do _

**What was that?**

_Starting a family with the girl_

**Oh but we are on our way back bye**

_bye_

After they hung up Jerry was happy because they where rich but on the other side he hoped that Gabriella was staying with them so she could carry his child or childeren

He went back downstairs and saw Gabriella lying on the bed crying

"Don't worry honey you can go home now we have got the money and when Garry and Simon come back you can call them to tell them where you are" he said with still a smirk on his face

Gabriella turned her head so she was facing him and said "Where are we?" she asked careful

"We are in Santa Fe in the woods in a small house"

"Why did you do this?"

Jerry walked over to her and stroked her cheek "That was because of your dad he put me in jail along time ago I and knew he had a daughter and I wanted him to pay back"

Gabriella looked away she couldn't face him anymore she was so sick of him

"Hey hey beautiful eyes on me" He turned Gabriella's face to him

The door slammed closed and Garry and Simon came downstairs with the bag with money and gave it to Jerry

Jerry zipped the bag open and saw the money and grinned "Thank you so much honey for making me rich" he kissed her on her lips "Now I'll let you call your boyfriend to tell them where you are" he gave her his cellphone and she dialed his number

**Troy-Bold **_Gabriella/Jerry-Italic_

**Hello?**

_Troy?_

**Omg Brie are you alright? did they do something to you?**

_Well thats a long story but please can you come and get me?_

**Yeah I am coming so where are you?**

_They held me in Santa Fe in the woods in a small house_

**Which wood?**

_I don't know the didn't tell me_

Jerry grabbed the phone

_Thats right I didn't tell her which one but you have to find that out on yourself_

Jerry hung up and Gabriella cried

"Sorry honey that I have to do this" he grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed Gabriella in her stomach and she fell to the ground and started to cry and put her hand on the cut

"I hope you boyfriend is here soon before you'll die" they walked out of the room and left Gabriella alone bleeding

Gabriella cried and said "Troy pleas-ss-see hurry up-p-p?

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Will Troy make it on time? You have to read that in the next chapter Please review**


	15. Finding Gabriella

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

_**Jerry hung up and Gabriella cried**_

"_**Sorry honey that I have to do this" he grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed Gabriella in her stomach and she fell to the ground and started to cry and put her hand on the cut**_

"_**I hope you boyfriend is here soon before you'll die" they walked out of the room and left Gabriella alone bleeding**_

_**Gabriella cried and said "Troy pleas-ss-see hurry up-p-p?"**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"HELLO?!HELLO" Troy screamed into the phone when he didn't got a answer he hang up and ran to his car with the rest following him

"TROY!!Where are you going?"Chad ran up to him and stopped him from closing his car door

"TO FIND BRIE!!SHE IS IN THE WOODS OF SANTA FE BUT THEY DIDN'T SAY WHICH ONE" Troy couldn't control himself he couldn't help it he didn't want to scream at his best-friend but this was about his girlfriend and he wanted her back as soon as possible "Sorry I didn't want to scream at you"

"Its okay dude, I understand, okay lets go find Gabi"

They discussed who was going where and they drove off

Troy, Mrs Montez, Mr Bolton and Mr Montez drove to a wood at the south side

Taylor, Chad, Mrs McKessie and Mr Danfort drove to a wood at the west side

Ryan, Mr Evans, Mrs Evans and Mrs Bolton drove to a wood at the North side

Zeke, Sharpay, Mr Baylor and Mrs Baylor drove to a wood at the east side

With Zeke, Sharpay, Mr Baylor and Mrs Baylor

They arrived at the wood and got out of the car

Sharpay looked around and started to shiver "God I hate it here already"

"Don't worry babe, I am here and my parents too" Zeke wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her head

"Thanks, c'mon let go find my best-friend" They walk into the wood with a little flash-light it was beginning to become dark

Then Sharpay felt something on her leg "Uhm Zeke honey can you shine the flash-light on my leg please"

"Yeah sure" He pointed the flash-light at her leg and Sharpay looked down and started to scream "EEWWWW SPIDER!!GET IT OF OFF ME" Zeke tried to hold his laughter and ran over to Sharpay and slapped the spider of off Sharpay's leg

"It's gone" Sharpay wrapped her arms around Zeke and kissed him on the lips "Thank you"

"Your welcome c'mon lets go"

With Taylor, Chad, Mrs McKessie and Mr Danforth

They got out of the car and started to search for Gabriella when they found a man

Mr Danforth walked over to him and started to ask him a couple of questions

"Uhm hi sir, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Have you seen this girl" He took a photo out of his pocket and showed it

"Oh that Gabriella Montez right?" The guy asked him

"Yeah that's she but have you seen her?"

"No I am sorry I haven't seen her"

"Thanks for your time"

"Your welcome, good luck with searching for her"

"Thanks"

Mr Danforth walked back to Chad, Taylor and Mrs McKessie

"And dad did he seen her?" Chad said

"No son he didn't"

They where all silent for a minute Taylor had tears in her eyes she wanted her best-friend back

"C'mon guys let go search for her" Mrs McKessie suggested

They walked into the woods and started to search for her

With Ryan, Mr Evans, Mrs Evans and Mrs Bolton

"Okay let's go, Ryan you go with your mother that way and I'll go with Mrs Bolton this way" Mr Evans walked away with Mrs Bolton into the woods

"Mom what if we don't find her?" Ryan was getting worried

"Honey we will find her we both know that Troy and her parents are not gonna give up and we don't either"

"Your right mom, I just hope she is alright"

"Me too for Troy's and her parent's sake"

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella tried to move around but every time she tried to it hurt her

"God damn it Troy!! Where are you??" Gabriella started to breathe heavily and her vision began to become blur from the tears in her eyes

"I n-n-need yo-ou" She said between sobs and tried to press as much pressure on her wound but her straight became weak and she her eyes became heavy and closed her eyes she slipped into unconsciousness

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy, Mr Bolton and Mrs & Mr Montez got out of the car Mrs Montez was crying and Mr Montez wrapped his arm around her and whispered comforting words into her ear saying it was gonna be alright and that they where gonna find her soon

Troy walked to the woods but stopped when his dad called his name "TROY"

Troy turned around "What?!" He was getting a little bit mad he wanted Brie back now

"Wait for us what will happen if you find her and the kidnappers are there and they shoot you or something"

"I don't know but come on hurry I feel she is here in this wood"

After a few minutes they found a cottage in the wood "Dad I think she is in here"

"Okay stay back John lets break this door"

"Okay"

Mr Bolton and Mr Montez took a few steps back and ran to the door and the door busted open and fell on the ground

Troy ran into the cottage "BRIE??" Mr & Mrs Montez and Mr Bolton followed him

They searched every room but couldn't find her "Damn It!!" Troy was angry at himself for not finding her

"C'mon lets search further" They all head over to the door when Troy's eyes caught something

"Look" He pointed at the table on that table laid a bracelet "OMG that Brie's" Mrs Montez picked it up and brought her hand up to her heart and closed her eyes letting the tears come

"She has to be here!!" Troy started to look everywhere if he didn't forgot something to check

"Troy look over there" Mr Bolton pointed at a door behind a bookcase "C'mon dad lets get this bookcase out of the way" They shoved the bookcase away and Troy unlocked the door and opened it he ran downstairs and saw something he didn't want to see

There was his love of his live laying on the ground one hand on her stomach and her eyes closed surrounded by blood

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**I hoped you liked this chapter**


	16. Got Gabriella Back

**I don't own anything**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Recap:**

_**"C'mon lets search further" They all head over to the door when Troy's eyes caught something**_

_**"Look" He pointed at the table on that table laid a bracelet "OMG that Brie's" Mrs Montez picked it up and brought her hand up to her heart and closed her eyes letting the tears come**_

_**"She has to be here!!" Troy started to look everywhere if he didn't forgot something to check**_

_**"Troy look over there" Mr Bolton pointed at a door behind a bookcase "C'mon dad lets get this bookcase out of the way" They shoved the bookcase away and Troy unlocked the door and opened it he ran downstairs and saw something he didn't want to see**_

_**There was his love of his live laying on the ground one hand on her stomach and her eyes closed surrounded by blood**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy ran over to Gabriella and sat down next to her and checked her pulse and he sighed relieved when he felt one he patted her cheeks careful trying to wake her up but she didn't open her eyes "Come on Brie open your eyes for me"

Maria ran to them "Troy we need your shirt so we can put pressure on the cut

Troy nodded and took of his shirt and gave it to Maria who was letting tears stream down her face "Here" Maria wrapped Troy's shirt around Gabriella's stomach and pushed her hand on the wound

Jack came rushing into the room "The ambulance is on his way, how is she doing?"

Maria examined her a little bit because she was a nurse but she stopped when she found out she was pregnant with Gabriella "We put pressure on the wound but she has a high fever, she has to go to the hospital very quick"

Troy didn't even listen to the conversation that Jack and Maria had the only thing he could do was hoping Gabriella was gonna be okay

He stroked her hair and put on of her curls behind her ear and kissed her on top of her head "Your gonna be alright, I promise"

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and took Gabriella with them and Maria and John went with her

Troy got into the passenger seat of the car he wasn't able to drive so he gave his dad the car keys

"Troy maybe you should call the others to let them know that we found her" Jack suggested and Troy nodded and took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Chad's number

**Troy-Bold**/ _Chad-Italic_

_Hello_

**Hey man its me**

_Hey Troy did you found Gabriella?_

**Yeah we did she was in a bad shape they are bringing her to the hospital**

_What happened?!_

**I'll tell you when you all arrive at the hospital it's the Real State Hospital**

_Okay we'll meet you there_

**Chad?**

_Yeah?_

**Can you do me a favor?**

_Yeah sure what is it?_

**Can you call the other to tell her to meet us at the hospital**

_Yeah I'll do that_

**Thanks, see you later**

_Later_

They hang up and Troy stared out of the window _"Please God, let her be okay, I don't want to lose her or the baby" _**(AN: They still don't know that there is no baby)**

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and the paramedics rushed Gabriella inside Maria, John, Jack, Lucille and Troy ran after them "Wait you guys can go in sorry, but you can wait in the waiting room" one of the paramedics said

Troy, Jack, Lucille and Maria walked to the waiting room John went outside to make a few calls

20 minutes Taylor, Chad, Mrs McKessie, Mr Danforth, Zeke, Sharpay, Mr Baylor and Mrs Baylor came into the waiting room "Is she okay?" Sharpay was already in tears

"We don't know yet they haven't told us some news" John sat down and looked at the gang

"But what happened?" Taylor asked worried

"We will tell you when the others are here too" Troy stood up and started to pace back and fort "But why is it taking so long, they could already have told us what's going on" Taylor walked over to Troy and pulled him in a hug "She is a fighter Troy she will survive this" Taylor let the tears stream down

30 minutes later Mr & Mrs Evans, Mrs Bolton and Ryan arrived Jack went over to Lucille and hugged her after a few minutes the doctor came to them "Relatives from Gabriella Montez?"

"Here" Everybody who were sitting stood up

"I have good news and some bad news" the doctor said

"What's the good news?" John asked he only wanted to hear the good news because he knew the bad news was gonna be pretty bad

"Well we managed to stop the bleeding and stitched up the cut and we are gonna give her some antibiotics so it won't get infected"

"And the bad news?" Troy asked

"Because she was in a bad shape when she was brought in and we did everything we could but we couldn't do something to this but I am sorry but she slipped into a coma"

All the girls broke down crying and Troy did the same

"What is her chance of waking up?" Jack asked carefully while he was trying to comfort his wife

"Her chance is 25/30 percent"

Troy stood up and punched the wall with his already broken arm

"TROY!!" His mother pulled away from Jack and ran over to him when she saw him whining in pain "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I DON'T CARE I WANT MY BRIE BACK!!"

"Honey they can't do anything about she has to fight this alone, but we can help her by being with her and maybe talking to her and holding her hand?"

"HOW THE HACK WILL THAT HELP HER!!" Troy had gotten so angry he could kill the person who did this and he knew who they where

"Because she can hear is, I know she can" Lucille said and pulled her son into a hug and let him cry in her chest

"I love her so much I can't think of a life without her I really can't" He said

"I know honey, I know"

"Can we see her?" Maria looked at the doctor pleading him

"Yes but only family can go" The doctor, John and Maria walked away

"Who wants something to eat?" Johanna asked

After discussing what they wanted Johanna, Lucille, Kath and Lily went to the cafeteria to get some food

Maria and John arrived at the hospital room from Gabriella "Now frightened because of all the wires and tubes" John and Maria walked into the room and saw their daughter hook up to a lot of wires and tubes and Maria started to cry

They walked closer to her and Maria sat down on the chair and looked at her pale face with bags under her eyes "She doesn't look like her"

"I know honey" John gave Maria a kiss on her forehead to comfort her a little and let Maria stand up from the chair and he sat down and pulled Maria on her lap "Do you think she can hear us if we say something?" Maria asked him

"I think she can hear us" John caressed her hands

"So should we tell her about our news?"

"Yeah if she hears it she is gonna fight harder"

"Okay let's do it"

Maria took a deep breath and took Gabriella hand in hers and caressed it "Honey we have some news for you, your dad and I are back together and he is gonna live with us again"

Gabriella's heartbeat started to beat pretty fast and the nurses and doctors rushed in "You have to get out now!" The Montez's walked out of the room and in the hallway Maria started to cry and John pulled her into a hug and let her cry in his chest

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**What is happing to Gabriella? Is she gonna get out of the coma? Find out in the next chapter**


	17. Happy End

**I Don't Own anyting**

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Recap:**_

"_**So should we tell her about our news?"**_

"_**Yeah if she hears it she is gonna fight harder"**_

"_**Okay let's do it"**_

_**Maria took a deep breath and took Gabriella hand in hers and caressed it "Honey we have some news for you, your dad and I are back together and he is gonna live with us again"**_

_**Gabriella's heartbeat started to beat pretty fast and the nurses and doctors rushed in "You have to get out now!" The Montez's walked out of the room and in the hallway Maria started to cry and John pulled her into a hug and let her cry in his chest**_

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Maria and John walked back into the waiting room and all the others saw that Maria was in tears

"Maria what happened?" Troy walked over to them

"She..she..her..her..I can't tell them John" Maria walked away from them

"Gabriella's heart started to beat really fast and the doctors rushed into the room and told us to get out and when we walked out I heard a steady sound"

Troy couldn't believe it "Is she dead?"

"We don't know Troy we don't know" John sat down on the chair and put his head into his hands

15 minutes later the doctor came to them "Mr & Mrs Montez?"

Maria and John stood up and walked over to the doctor to a private spot

The doctor told them to sit down "Mr & Mrs Montez we lost your daughter for a few minutes but we got her back but she isn't breathing on her own so we had to put her on life support and we are giving her medicine's but we don't know how she is gonna react on them but from now on we have to wait to see what is gonna happen I am sorry" The doctor stood up and Maria was pulled into a hug by John and she cried into his chest for a long time

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"What the hell is taking so long" Troy was getting frustrated he wanted to know how his girlfriend was doing

"Troy sit down and calm down maybe they are with Gabriella right now" Lucille said to his son and Troy sat down next to her "Mom what if I lose her I can't lose her she is my everything"

"I know honey"

Troy sobbed into his mothers shoulder and got a flashback

**Flashback:**

_Taylor walked in with Sharpay "Troy, Maria we have to tell you guys something"_

_Troy looked over at Maria and Maria looked at Troy and Troy thought__**"**__**What could it be?"**_

_Sharpay closed the door and walked over to Troy's bed_

"_What is it" Maria asked them she was worried_

"_Well during lunch break Gabriella told us something" Taylor started_

"_When we heard it we where in shock but this would be a bigger shock for you guys" Sharpay said_

"_Okay what is it then?" Troy couldn't hold it any longer he wanted to know what it was what Gabriella didn't tell him_

"_Okay here we go "Sharpay looked at Taylor and she took a deep breathe_

"_Gabriella is."Taylor started_

"_Gabriella is what?"_

_Sharpay looks down and mumbles "Gabriella is pregnant"_

_Maria and Troy looked at each other and they both were shocked_

"_What?" Troy said hoping they would say anything else_

"_She is pregnant" Taylor said "She wanted to tell you tonight"_

**End Flashback**

Troy pulled away from his mom and Lucille looked at her son worried "Troy what's wrong?"

"THE BABY!!" Troy got up and started to pace back and fort "The baby we forgot about the baby!!"

John and Maria came back to them

Lucille saw them "How is she?"

Maria sat down and John looked at them sad "Gabriella's heart stopped beating and they lost her for a moment but got her back again but she isn't breathing on her own so they had to put her on life support and they are giving her medication but the don't know if she is gonna react on them or how she is gonna react on them and they can't do anything the only thing we can do is wait"

Troy started to let his tears come down his cheeks and walked away to a private spot

"Troy!" Lucille stood up and wanted to go after him but she got stopped by Jack "Let him be Lucille"

Jack pulled Lucille into a hug after a few minutes she pulled back "John, Maria did the doctor told you something about the baby?"

John looked at Maria and Maria looked at John they totally forgot about their daughter being pregnant "I am gonna ask the doctor right now" John walked away

John sees the doctor coming out of Gabriella's room "Doctor!?" The doctor turns around "Mr Montez?"

"I have a question"

"Well go ahead Mr Montez"

"Well before my daughter got kidnapped she told her friends that she was pregnant and I want to know if the child is still there"

"Well because I didn't know that I haven't check that so I am gonna check it for you and I'll tell you when I know"

"Thanks doctor" John walks back to the rest of the gang "The doctor is checking how the baby is if there is still a baby"

20 minutes later the doctor came to them and Troy came back to them too

" I have some bad news, your daughter isn't pregnant and when I examined I saw that someone had probably took away the baby but we don't know you have to ask your daughter if she wakes up"

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" Troy said

"Then we will never know"

The doctor started to walk away "Doctor wait!" Troy ran to him "Can I please go see her?"

"Uhm yeah you can follow me"

Troy and the doctor walked to Gabriella's room and Troy went into the room and sat beside her on the chair "Baby Brie please come back to me I need you, I can't live without you, you're my everything, if you leave I'll have a hole in my heart and I know it is never going 

away ever again, just please come back to me, I need you and the gang needs you too and your parents need you too, I believe in you, you have to stay strong" He kisses her hand and caresses it and looks at he face and thought _"This isn't my Brie she looks so pale and she has bags under her eyes"_ Troy sighs deep and lays his head on the bed and starts to fall asleep

**3 months later….**

Gabriella still hadn't woken up and the doctor talked to Mr & Mrs Montez about switching the life support of but the couldn't do it and the doctor told them if she wasn't going to breathe on her on in a month he hospital had to take it off

Troy has visited Gabriella everyday for the past 3 months and begged her to come back to him

Troy sat with Gabriella in her room looking at her face and holding her hand caressing her after a few hours he had fallen asleep and didn't feel that Gabriella stirred a little

Gabriella opened her eyes and stroked Troy's hair

Troy stirred and looked up at Gabriella to see that she had her eyes open

"Gabriella?" Troy smiled at her and on that moment the doctor came into the room "Miss Montez your awake, I'll call a nurse to take the tube out of your throat and I'll call your parents to tell them you're awake" and with the that the doctor left

A few minutes later the nurse came into the room" Okay Gabriella I want you to blow as hard as you can while I'll take the tube out, ready and blow" Gabriella started to blow and the nurse took the tube out of her throat when it was finally out Gabriella started to cough "Okay I'll switch the life support of and we'll hope you will breathe on your own"

The nurse switched the life support and she waited a few minutes to she what was gonna happen to Gabriella when nothing happened she smiled "Well you are gonna be fine I guess well I'll leave you two alone"

"Brie I thought I lost you" Troy sits down next to her on the bed

"Well I thought I lost you too when you got shot because I didn't know if you were still alive and I hated it to not know if you where alive or not" Gabriella started to cry

Troy sat next to Gabriella and pulled her into a hug with on arm "Shh your safe now and I promise you that this is never gonna happen ever again" He kissed her on her head

"Troy it was horrible there I prayed every night and hoped god heard my prayers but I guess he didn't and when he stabbed me I was afraid that I was never gonna see you again I was scared to die"

"I know honey if your in danger I'll die for you to keep you safe

"I love you Troy"

"I love you Brie" Gabriella cried into his chest for a half an hour and then Troy find to courage to ask her about the baby "Gabriella the day you got kidnapped did you wanted to tell me that you were pregnant?"

Gabriella looked down ashamed "Yes Troy but the killed it he started to beat me in my stomach and after a while he stopped and I started to bleed and hurt like hell then they kidnapped a nurse her name was Angela and she helped me but after I sent you that text message they killed her because they found out and he wanted to punish me but she wouldn't let him and then the killed her and let me watch I couldn't look away because they had a hold of my head and after that they went back upstairs but a few minutes later they came back and two of them took Angela's body away and Jerry he started to undress me he…" Gabriella was crying hysterical by now

"Shh you don't have to tell me" Troy rubbed her back

"No I want you to know so he started to undress me and he kissed me on the lips and forced himself into me it hurt a lot and I couldn't scream and that went on for a week he raped me everyday but the last day after he raped me he stayed with me and he wrapped his arms around me what was the first time he did that and told me that he was hoping that the didn't get the money so that he could start a family with me"

Troy's blood was boiling he was angry that they raped his girl his love of his life and that Jerry wanted to start a family with his girlfriend"

The door went open en Mr & Mrs Montez ran into the room and Troy pulled back from Gabriella and got of off the bed so that Mr & Mrs Montez could hold their daughter

"Baby, your back" Maria kissed her head a few times and hugged her tight

"Mom, I can't breathe" Maria pulled back quickly and John gave Gabriella a hug "Hi daddy"

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Good I happy I am back again I missed you so much"

"We missed you too Ella" John kissed Gabriella on her forehead

"Daddy when are you gonna leave again?"

"Honey I am not gonna leave again I am staying with you and your mom, your mom and I are back together and I am gonna move back with you guys and start my own company I don't want to miss anything anymore because you are growing up fast and before I know it you are getting married"

Gabriella chuckled "Daddy you know I am to young to get married and besides I am not ready to get married and I am happy you are staying with us for good" Gabriella hugs John "I love you daddy"

"I love you too baby" John pulls back and Gabriella gives Maria a hug "I love you too mommy" "I Love you too baby" Maria pulls back and gives Gabriella a kiss on her forehead 

and she whispers in Gabriella's ear "Don't let Troy go, he worried so much about you that I really see he really loves you" Gabriella looks at Troy and Troy smiles at her and walks to the bed and leans in and Gabriella leans in too and they kiss

There is a knock on the door and the police and Troy and Gabriella's friends come in

"Miss Montez we are glad to tell you that we arrested Jerry, Garry and Simon and they are going to jail for good" Gabriella smiles happy not only about the news but that all her friends where here she finally felt home again and felt loved again she was happy to be home the only thing that she had to do was getting out of the hospital and finish her senior year at East High with her friends

The End

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Thanks for reviewing this story I hoped you liked it and I will think about doing a sequel but first I am gonna focus on my other story Pregnancy Conference and my new story Feelings that I am writing with my bff and also my High School Musical Serie and my A Zanessa Story on youtube the link from my youtube is on my profile –xxxx- Loutje555**


End file.
